This invention relates to electrical cables and more particularly to a novel and simplified means for circumferentially grounding the outer shield of a double shielded electrical cable. The device will also operate on single shielded cables and similar items.
Presently, methods for providing a grounding path/path of continuity to the outer shield of an electrical cable requires stripping away a portion of the outer insulating (e.g., vinyl) jacket; making an electrical contact with the braided wire shield; and, then recovering the exposed shielding with an insulation and waterproofing material. Such methods are complex, time consuming and expensive.